Perspektif
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Oneshot] Kali ini, perspektif bodohnya baru saja mengubah posisi Thomas menjadi seorang antagonis. —MinhoxNewt


**"Perspektif"**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner**

 **Perspektif © Suki Pie**

 **.**

 **"** _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini. **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **i.**

" _Geez_ , Minho! Sudah kubilang jangan membuangnya di sini!"

"Astaga, Newt! Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Memangnya kau apa? Semacam ibu hamil?"

"Argh! Kau membuat pagiku berantakan!"

"Hei—Newt, kau mau ke—"

"Berisik!"

Thomas mengangkat satu alisnya heran, membiarkan kedua sudut bibirnya menekuk simpul, dan mendengus geli setelahnya.

Ini adalah Sabtu pagi yang klasik. Keadaan luar apartemennya yang klasik. Dan keributan kecil yang sering kali Thomas lihat begitu ia keluar dari apartemennya, klasik. Ia tidak lagi merasa asing begitu pintu apartemen sebelahnya terbuka dan dua orang berbeda—yang berstatus sebagai tetangga—keluar bersamaaan dengan rentetan kalimat atau makian yang terucap dari bibir masing-masing.

Thomas tak perlu merasa aneh lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini dan ia selalu menganggap bahwa semua itu adalah klasik.

"Hei, kau hanya akan terlihat semakin lucu jika marah, Newt."

"Minho! _Stop calling me_ —oh, Tommy?"

Thomas mendongak, memasang raut wajah seakan-akan ia tidak menyadari keadaan mereka, lalu tersenyum lebar. " _Morning_ , Newt." sapanya ramah, melirik sejenak ke arah pemuda Asia di belakang si pemuda pirang, setelah itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Dan kau juga, Minho."

"Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini, Tommy," ujar Newt dengan kening mengerut samar, kali ini nadanya mulai melunak. Tidak tinggi seperti sebelumnya. "Dan sepertinya kau mendengar …" Newt berhenti sejenak, melirik Minho yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya ragu (dan dengan cepat disesalinya kerena Minho membalasnya dengan cengiran yang terlihat begitu bodoh), "… pertengkaran kecil kami, seperti itulah."

Thomas melihat Minho memutar kedua bola mata. "Kau yang tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak, Newton."

"Kau yang salah, Minho. Sudah berapa kali kubilang—"

" _Jangan menyimpan bungkusan sampah sembarangan begitu saja, kau harus menyimpannya dengan benar, Minho_." Pemuda Asia itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat dengan nada suara yang sering kali Newt keluarkan. Mengejeknya tanpa merasa bersalah. "Kau pasti sudah bosan mendengarnya, Thomas. Sebenarnya aku juga—aduh! Newton, hentikan!" ia mengaduh keras begitu cubitan kecil menyengat epidermis lengannya.

"Sekali lagi berbicara, akan kulempar kau lewat jendela." Ancam Newt bengis, matanya tampak melotot dengan sinis meski Thomas merasa tatapan itu tidak memberikan efek apa-apa.

"Aw, itu sangat menakutkan."

"Minho."

"Baiklah, aku salah."

Thomas tergelak puas. Tak menyangka kalau hari Sabtu paginya bisa sekonyol dan menyenangkan seperti ini. Ia bahkan memulainya dengan suara tawa yang puas karena pasangan aneh yang baru-baru ini menjadi tetangga barunya. Omong-omong soal pasangan, Minho dan Newt memang bisa dibilang pasangan yang sangat amat unik. Dan Thomas tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Oh, Tommy, berhenti tertawa."

" _Yeah, Tommy_ … terus saja tertawa."

"Argh!"

Dan Thomas selalu suka melihat Newt merenggut seperti itu.

* * *

 **ii.**

Sebenarnya, Thomas bisa mengenali cara bagaimana Minho tersenyum dan menyeringai. Termasuk beberapa tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Tidak, ini bukan berarti ia seorang _stalker_ atau apa, bukan juga karena ia diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda Asia yang sarkastik dan terkadang menyebalkan itu. Dan tolong jangan menganggap kalau dirinya itu menaruh perasaan berbeda seperti Newt kepada Minho. Bukan dan tidak akan pernah sama sekali. Dibandingkan kepada Minho, Thomas dengan senang hati akan memilih Newt—oh, Ya Tuhan, ia mulai melantur.

Contohnya, ia bisa mengenal tatapan Minho seakan-akan berkata; _kau cerewet._ Ia juga punya seringai _'kau kalah'_ atau _'menyerahlah'_ dan mungkin _'aku menang'._ Dan Thomas tidak akan merasa aneh jika semua tatapan dan seringai itu diberikan hanya kepada seseorang dan satu-satunya.

Minho juga memiliki senyum _'kau manis'_ dan _'kau imut'._ Dan setelahnya, Thomas akan mendengar Minho berteriak sambil mengaduh karena Newt kembali mencubitnya tepat di lengan dengan keras. Tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun. Hei, itu bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Thomas, sebetulnya.

Namun, di antara tatapan, seringai, dan senyuman dari seorang Minho, Thomas juga menyadari kalau Minho mengeluarkan semua itu di saat-saat tertentu, dalam keadaan khusus ketika semua orang tidak menyadarinya. (Thomas nyaris tidak mengenalinya jika saat itu ia tidak melihat Newt).

Pernah suatu kali Minho memandang Newt dengan sorot mata; _'aku cemburu'._

 _'Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang itu'._

 _'Berhenti menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu kepada orang lain'._

 _'Jangan melihatnya'._

 _'Lihat saja nanti malam, Newt. Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan'._

Dan yang paling menakutkan; _'kau milikku, Newton'._

Thomas tidak mengerti sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seorang pengamat tatapan, atau seringai, atau bahkan senyuman orang lain yang tidak memberikan efek apapun pada dirinya sendiri? Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa waktunya bisa sangat cocok ketika Minho melakukannya, dan ia tahu betul semua itu diarahkan kepada Newt. Sungguh, Thomas tidak mengerti.

Dan Thomas yakin—sangat yakin—kalau Minho mungkin saja memiliki satu di antara sekian senyum yang berkata; _aku mencintaimu_.

Namun sayangnya, hanya Newt seorang yang tahu bagaimana bentuknya.

* * *

 **iii.**

Suatu malam, Thomas mendengar ketukan mononton di pintu depan apartemennya (sungguh, itu menganggu) dan terkejut begitu ia mendapati Newt sudah berdiri di baliknya ketika ia membuka pintu. Ya, Newt, dalam balutan celana hitam dan kaos putih longgar, juga satu bantal besar yang terjepit di ketiak kanannya. Rambut pirangnya tampak berantakan, matanya terlihat sayu (tapi itu tidak menyembunyikan binar kemarahannya), dan satu hal lagi … ekspresinya sulit dibaca. Mungkin saja Newt marah, kesal, atau apapun itu yang mengatakan kalau semua itu sama sekali tidak baik.

"Newt?" Thomas mengangkat satu alis, "ada perlu apa?"

Thomas mengabaikan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam.

Newt menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. "Tommy, biarkan aku menginap di apartemenmu malam ini."

"Hah?" butuh dua detik baginya untuk memproses ultimatum yang dikatakan pemuda pirang itu hingga mencapai tepat ke bagian otaknya. "Kenapa … tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Hanya untuk malam ini—ah, tidak, mungkin beberapa hari—"

Kalimat Newt terpotong, terlebih ketika suara pintu apartemen sebelah—di mana Newt dan Minho tinggal—terbuka dalam satu sentakan keras dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan besar. Thomas tidak perlu berpikir dua kali hanya untuk menyadari kalau Minho berdiri di sana, dengan muka merah bak kepiting rebus, dan sorot di kedua mata sipitnya yang begitu tajam—penuh berbagai emosi. Dan sialnya, tatapan itu tidak hanya diberikan untuk Newt. Ia juga jadi terlibat dalam masalah yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Newton, kembali ke dalam!"

Newt menendang asal daun pintu apartemen Thomas, lalu mengentakkan kaki kesal. "Perbaiki dirimu dulu, Minho! Jangan memerintahku seenaknya!"

Rahang Minho mengeras. "Kembali atau akan kuseret paksa."

"Lakukan saja!"

"Newt—"

Kali ini, Thomas mengambil alih tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia menarik satu lengan Newt dengan cepat hingga pemuda itu terseret masuk ke apartemennya, mengabaikan Minho yang berteriak protes, berkata _'dinginkan kepala kalian, bodoh! Jangan mengganggu tetangga'_ lewat gurat wajah dan tatapan mata, setelah itu menutup pintu hingga meninggalkan suara debuman yang tidak kalah kerasnya. Menggetarkan dinding-dinding di sepanjang koridor letak apartemen mereka berdua.

Entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, Thomas merasa kedua lengannya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah—

—lalu menarik Newt ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

* * *

 **iv.**

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

Ini adalah malam ketiga setelah Newt menyatakan bendera perang dan tidak ingin melihat Minho secara langsung, muka dengan muka, mata dengan mata. Newt menolak untuk keluar jika Minho bersikukuh berdiri di balik pintu apartemen Thomas. Ia juga meminta Thomas untuk jangan membiarkan Minho masuk lalu menemuinya. Meski sebenarnya Minho sudah berapa kali berusaha membujuknya untuk berbicara baik-baik, Newt tetap menolak dan berkata berhenti untuk mengganggunya. Thomas, yang merasa dirinya terlibat secara tidak langsung dalam masalah yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya, hanya mampu mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Minho sudah meminta maaf, Newt," ujar Thomas sabar, ia meletakkan satu kaleng _soju_ (pemberian Minho dari Korea) yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin ke hadapan Newt. Sebenarnya, Newt sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng penuh dan merengek memintanya kembali. Thomas tahu menolak pun akan sia-sia, Newt bisa sangat keras kepala kalau mau.

(Thomas hanya berharap Minho tidak memukulnya karena membiarkan Newt mabuk).

"Kau tidak mengerti, Tommy," racau Newt tidak jelas, nada suaranya sarat akan perih, sorot matanya tampak terluka, "ia menamparku." Kedua tangan terangkat lemah untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Dia benar-benar melukaiku."

Thomas tahu itu. Minho sendiri yang menceritakannya keesokan paginya saat ia meminta penjelasan. Meski malam sebelumnya, lalu selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi Newt tidak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan air matanya (karena itu memalukan bagi laki-laki, menurut Newt) Thomas tahu dan mengerti kalau Minho baru saja melukai remaja itu. Melukai hatinya. Melukai fisik dan batinnya. Melukai Newt.

Juga melukai Thomas secara tidak langsung. Entah di mana.

"Tapi Minho melakukannya tidak sengaja,"

"Ya, kau benar, ia memang tidak sengaja," Newt mengibaskan tangan kirinya asal di depan wajah Thomas, menyembunyikan kepala pada lipatan kedua lengannya di atas meja, lalu mendesah keras. "Tapi tetap saja … itu menyakitkan."

Thomas mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu berdecak sebal. "Kau tahu Newt, Minho seperti orang tidak waras saat kau menolak untuk bertemu,"

Newt tertawa getir. "Dia memang seperti itu."

"Kau tidak khawatir?"

"Oh, sangat, Tommy. Tidak ada waktu untuk tidak mencemaskan keadaan si bodoh itu, bagiku."

Thomas mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Lalu?"

"Entahlah," sahut Newt lirih, perlahan-lahan kedua mata karamelnya mulai terpejam. Sepertinya kantuk akibat alkohol yang menyerang tubuhnya bereaksi terlalu kuat. "… bagaimana pun juga, aku akan selalu memaafkannya, Tommy. Selalu."

Detik berikutnya, Thomas mendengar suara dengkuran halus, halus sekali. Bagaimana mata itu terpejam dan bagaimana ekspresi polos bagaikan anak kecil itu tercetak jelas pada lekukan wajah Newt. Terus terang saja, Thomas tidak bisa mengentikan jari-jarinya yang bergerak refleks untuk mengusap rambut pirang Newt sambil memainkannya pelan-pelan. Ia juga membawa jemarinya untuk menelusuri setiap inci wajah tertidur pulas tanpa pertahanan di depannya itu.

Thomas mendengus geli.

Ia tahu ini tidak boleh, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai berpacu cepat, tidak teratur, bahkan seperti memberontak untuk dikeluarkan. Thomas sebenarnya pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini, walaupun benaknya terus memprotes bahwa ia mengerti betul. Tanpa ragu.

"Kau dengar itu, Minho?" matanya melirik nanar ke arah dinding pemisah antara ruang tengah dan lorong depan, tidak terkejut ketika orang yang dimaksud mulai melangkah pelan ke arahnya. "Newt sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Minho mencibir, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. " _… yeah._ "

Bola mata Thomas berotasi jengah. Masalah yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya ini benar-benar merepotkan. Juga menjengkelkan. Sebut saja dirinya itu pihak ketiga yang dikorbankan dalam kisah cinta orang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi," ujar Thomas akhirnya. "Kalian pasangan yang aneh."

Minho menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil. Lantas, ia berjalan mendekati Newt, menyelipkan satu tangannya di bawah lutut si pemuda sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan daerah punggung. Minho mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dangan hati-hati, takut mengganggu alam mimpinya. Namun, keningnya tiba-tiba mengernyit samar begitu bau alkohol langsung menguar dan memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Mata Minho memicing. "Kau membuatnya mabuk,"

"Tidak ada cara lain," balas Thomas sambil meringis. "Salah sendiri kau memberiku oleh-oleh dari Korea itu. Aku juga tidak tahu minuman itu mengandung alkohol."

"Tch, lain kali aku tidak akan memberikannya lagi."

Oh, Tuhan, Thomas hampir saja mendengus. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Minho."

Ada hening yang hadir di sekeliling atmosfir mereka. Thomas tidak terlalu mengharapkannya juga, sih. Ia hanya bercanda, kalimat tadi meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar," Minho tertawa kecil. " _Trims_."

Thomas—lagi-lagi—meringis. Apa-apaan itu?

Oh, sudahlah. Lagi pula, ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya Newt baik-baik saja nanti.

Thomas mengantarkan Minho sampai pintu depan, menunggu dengan sabar sambil menyamai langkah Minho yang sedikit melambat karena beban Newt yang tertidur pulas di kedua lengannya. Tanpa sadar ia juga jadi melangkah hati-hati agar tidak mengeluarkan suara, sekecil apapun itu. Thomas tidak membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Newt nanti ketika tahu kekasihnya itu sudah di depan mata ketika terbangun. Biar Minho saja yang mengatasinya untuk esok hari.

"Ah, Minho,"

Langkah Minho berhenti ketika kakinya sudah menapaki lantai luar apartemen Thomas. Ia menoleh tanpa memutar tubuh, lalu menatap Thomas dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

 _Jangan katakan,_ batinnya mendadak protes.

Sudut bibir Thomas menekuk perlahan, membentuk lengkungan kurva ke atas. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

"Berhati-hatilah. Sekali lagi kau menyakitinya, mungkin aku bisa merebutnya darimu, Minho."

Thomas tidak tahu setelah ini hubungannya dengan Minho akan membaik atau tidak.

* * *

 **v.**

Mari kita sebut saja Thomas itu bodoh.

Ia berperan sebagai cicak yang menempel pada dinding hubungan orang lain, mengambil tokoh figuran pada lakon yang dimainkannya, bahkan bersandiwara menjadi pihak ketiga di antara mereka berdua; Minho dan Newt.

Mungkin semua ini tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia juga tidak sudi harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terus menerus. Thomas hanya bisa meyakinkan diri, bahwa perasaan kecil yang ia tambatkan pada seorang pemuda bernama Newt terjadi karena perspektif dungunya terhadap pasangan unik yang tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya. Menjadi tetanggan berisik. Dan pasangan penuh masalah yang tidak pernah selesai secara pasti.

"Astaga, Newt! Sudah kubilang jangan memakai baju setipis itu saat keluar!"

"Berisik, Minho. Kau bukan ibuku."

"Coba katakan hal itu pada seseorang yang baru saja demam dua hari yang lalu."

"Oh, kumohon berhentilah merajuk, Minho!"

"Aku tidak merajuk! Kau yang sulit diatur!"

"Memang siapa yang ingin diatur oleh orang seperti—ah, Tommy? _Good morning!_ "

Thomas tersenyum tipis. (Dan ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada tatapan bengis yang diberikan Minho untuknya), setelah itu mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai sapaan. "Halo, Newt. Dan kau juga, Minho."

Newt berlari kecil dan berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya. "Kebetulan sekali, aku dan Minho baru saja akan mengajakmu sarapan bersama. Kau mau?"

Thomas tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Dan aku masih mengawasimu, Thomas."

Newt meninju lengan kiri Minho kesal. "Hentikan itu Minho, akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali."

 _Well,_ perjalanan masih panjang. Thomas dengan senang hati akan melanjutkan perspektif diam-diamnya tentang mereka berdua sampai ia sendiri menemukan celah untuk masuk dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Kali ini, perspektif bodohnya baru saja mengubah posisi Thomas menjadi seorang antagonis.

* * *

 **~End~**

* * *

 **A/N :** Errr... Hai :) Lama gak berjumpa, ya? #dibuang.

Ceritanya ini pelampiasan gara-gara koneksi internet cari masalah /apa hubungannya coba/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca XD


End file.
